Wireless mobile devices have changed many aspects of daily life. For example, laptop computers, PDAs, tablets and mobile phones utilize radio frequency (RF) links to allow people to create and consume content from any place where network access is available, and to communicate with one another using voice, video, text messaging and email. Many of these devices can also be used for electronic commerce. Electronic commerce generally includes both remote transactions, e.g., visiting a website via a web browser, and point-of-sale type transactions. Remote transactions typically involve a wireline connection, and may involve a long range wireless access link. A point-of-sale type transaction typically involves short range wireless communication and a wireline back-end. For example, a mobile phone can be used to make a payment by communicating credit or debit card information to a vendor, or by directing a third party to make a payment to the vendor. The ability to make point-of-sale payments with a mobile wireless device potentially offers the convenience of not having to carry cash and credit/debit cards.